Beyond the Woods
by computergeeks58
Summary: Jennifer runs through the house away from scissorman but still gets caught. Scissorman murdered her friends so it's only her now. Will scissorman kill her too?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jennifer, scissorman, Edward or Dan. The Clock Tower characters belong to whomever created them._

**Prologue**

In this story I'll be saying stuff like "just like in the game" a lot in reference to the original Clock Tower on the super famicom. However before reading this, you do need to be familiar with both Clock Towers on super famicom and the first one on PlayStation. You also need to be familiar with scissor's names because he was called Edward and then at the end, then you find out that scissorman's real name is Dan. So scissorman, Edward and Dan are the same person. Now let me get this straight, I'll be using the younger Jennifer from the original Clock Tower on the super famicom but use the scissorman from the first Clock Tower game on PlayStation. So I hope this doesn't confuse you even more. Also scissorman doesn't have his mask on neither. In this story, scissorman/Dan is a regular human being instead of being a monster. Oh and one more thing! Scissorman/Dan has something unique about his eyes that he can see in the dark. Trust me, this information is going to come in handy as you read this story. Just so you know.


	2. ch 1 The First Fear

_Note: Before you read this story, if you bypassed the prologue, I highly recommend that you go back and read it. If you don't, I can guarantee that you'll be confused about this story._

Jennifer was running down the hall not knowing where scissorman was. Her heart was pounding as scissorman could be anywhere at any time just like in the game. By her being so scared, Jennifer felt like she had to go pee. She quickly ran to the bathroom right where she was running and ran inside. Quickly, Jennifer closed and locked the door behind her and did the same with the inside door just like she did in the game. Jennifer started to sweat as she felt like scissorman could walk in on her unexpectedly. So Jennifer took a deep breath, lifted up her skirt and cautiously took care of business. Afterwards she washed her hands and exited. As soon as she came out, scissorman was just two blocks down. "No!" She ran to the large bedroom with the two twin beds and the annoying parrot from the game. She decided to hide under the bed just like she did in the game.

When scissorman finally came into the bedroom, he didn't see her. He thought she ran into the other room where the TV was. So as scissorman slashed his scissors and headed for the door on the other side, the parrot spoke.

"Raaaaah! Secret! Secret! Under the bed! Secret! Secret! Under the bed! Raaah!" said the parrot.

Jennifer gasped as the parrot told on her. She didn't even think the parrot would say anything. She had to get ready to move and fast.

Scissorman listened to what the bird said and looked under the bed just like he did in the game.

Jennifer didn't realize he looked under the bed.

Then scissorman took his scissors and poked them through the bed scaring Jennifer to death.

Jennifer screamed as she almost got stabbed. She didn't expect him to stab the bed but maybe pull her out from under. She quickly scooted out and got out. Jennifer tried to run to either door because she came out between the twin beds but scissorman caught her and cornered her against the wall. Then Jennifer had her hands in a prayer-like from just like when scissorman cornered her in the game. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me scissorman!" she started crying.


	3. ch 2 Sexual Encounter

"Jennifer!" said scissorman. He sounded like Edward from Clock Tower on the PlayStation. And it was him.

Jennifer was surprised. She didn't think he could talk. Let alone sound like a human being.

"Umm… you can talk?" she asked looking surprised.

"Yeah I can talk." He then stabbed his scissors (wide open) into the wall against Jennifer's neck.

"Umm do you have a name?" Jennifer asked not knowing what scissorman had in mind.

"Yeah…it's Dan." said scissorman looking her straight in the eyes.

"Dan?...what do you want?" she asked thinking he might wanna kill her.

"Well I would kill you…but since you're a little cutie…" Dan didn't finish because he wanted to give her a hint. He looked down at her skirt then back at her indicating what he wanted. "Come on Jennifer! You're a pretty girl!"

Jennifer's heart was still pounding with fear. She was breathing heavily. Finally she just nodded her head in agreement.

Scissorman then took his scissors off the wall and released Jennifer. He directed her to sit on the bed not allowing her to run if she tried to trick him.

"What about the bird?" she pointed to the bird.

Scissorman stood by Jennifer because he had a feeling she was trying to distract him. And he kept the scissors in his hands in case she did try to escape. So what he did was he told her to suffocate it. Dan allowed her to get out from between the beds and followed her with the scissors in his hands to the bird cage.

Jennifer let the bird out and it said something creepy repeatedly. It said, "I kill you!... I kill you!" just like in the game.

Dan was in front of her with his scissors (still wide open) again if she tried to run.

Finally Jennifer found the chance to smother the annoying parrot and wrap it under the blanket, killing it.

Now that the bird was gone it was just them two. There were none of Jennifer's friends, the monster under the house, Mrs. Mary or Mr. Barrows. Dan again directed her to the bed with his scissors staying in his hands.

When Jennifer got on the bed, she turned and looked at Dan and said, "Uhh how old are you?"

Dan laughed as if that was a foolish question. "Oh Jennifer, does it really matter? We're both children." Dan then got on the bed with her and laid his giant scissors on the bed with them.

Jennifer wondered what she could do to escape. But she already knew that if she tried to run, scissorman would automatically grab his scissors and kill her. So she just went with the program. And besides, Jennifer was only 14 and can barely defend herself.

Dan began by caressing Jennifer's rosy cheeks. He looked into her eyes and saw how beautiful they were. "You've got some really beautiful eyes Jennifer." He then moved closer to kiss Jennifer on her cheeks.

Jennifer had never been kissed by a boy. So that kiss made her blush but it felt weird because it was by a bad guy.

Scissorman started kissing her down her neck and even started touching her breasts.

Jennifer was getting aroused. She had never felt this way before. Her heart pounded and her body temperature rose. This was her first time getting horny. She actually felt pretty good about it but again felt strange because she was dealing with a bad guy. Jennifer was a little hesitant to touch or kiss him back. Jennifer let out her first moan.

That made scissorman horny himself. It made him wanna go further and push Jennifer's buttons. He wanted to know what got her excited. So from there, Dan scooted down to Jennifer's legs and began feeling on them. He lifted up her skirt and went ahead to her thighs as well. "How does it feel baby?" his voice was seductive.

Jennifer was surprised at his voice. She didn't think a killer like him could be seductive and charming. But it made her smile though. Finally Jennifer got the guts to kiss him on the lips. She surprised herself because she didn't think that was in her.

But Dan liked it and wanted more feedback from her.

Jennifer giggled a little and whispered. "I like it."

Dan smiled and used both his hands to go up her skirt and pull her panties down.

The feeling of her panties getting pulled down sent shivers down her spine. And by him calling her "baby" really excited her.

"Relax baby." he coaxed her.

Jennifer nodded her head and watched to see what he'll do next.

"Jennifer." he said looking back at her.

"Yes." She replied looking back at him.

"Take your dress off." scissorman looked Jennifer right in the eye.

Jennifer hesitated about five seconds then started taking her dress off.

Dan was even a gentleman to help her get it off.

Jennifer really liked that. This time all she had on was her bra. She was a b-cup.

Scissorman saw her bra and cleavage. He coaxed her to take her bra off as well.

Jennifer was simply beautiful. She felt a little uncomfortable being naked in front of a guy…especially a bad guy. Jennifer put her arms in front of her breasts to cover them and had her hands covering her vagina.

"Jennifer….." Dan whispered into her ears.

"Scissorman." she whispered back.

This time scissorman could touch her breasts with his bare hands. But only this time he wanted to suck on them.

Sucking on them caused Jennifer to moan a little more and heart to jump.

From there Dan used his fingers to poke Jennifer's vagina in and out as if having sex.

Jennifer never experienced this before. This made her squirm and moan even more. "Oh scissorman!"

"Jennifer." He whispered again being seductive. He then picked up speed once he felt Jennifer had got used to it.

"Ah…..ah…..ah scissorman!" Jennifer squirmed some more.

Dan liked it. In fact, he liked it so much that he wanted to eat her and see how much she screams. So he looked Jennifer straight in the eye and said, "Ready Jennifer?"

Jennifer was breathing heavily again. So she said "yeah" as if she was out of breath.

Dan then bended his neck both ways, grabbed both her legs in either arm and opened Jennifer's legs wide open. Then he pressed his face between her legs and started licking.

This really drove Jennifer crazy. She gasped again. "Ah….ah…..oh scissorman…..oh baby!"

Scissorman made Jennifer feel so good that she called him "baby". Scissorman really liked the sound of that. So he licked harder and faster making Jennifer cream.

Jennifer breathed harder and even sweated harder. Her heart was racing as she moaned and groaned and squirmed.

But Dan wasn't done with her yet. He sucked on her vagina and switched between sucking and licking it.

Jennifer felt so good that she grabbed his head and pushed it further between her legs. "Scissorman!...oh my God!"

When Dan got tired he stopped, let down her legs and wiped his mouth. Then he stared at Jennifer's facial expression. He felt like he accomplished making her feel good. He didn't really care about making her happy because he's still the bad guy. All he wanted to do was stick his dick in her because she was a young, pretty girl. But now scissorman was ready for the main course. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them down exposing his boxers. And without hesitating, Dan went ahead and pulled his boxers down and showed his dick. Even though Dan was a young boy he had a big dick but not a man's dick. "Relax Jennifer."

Jennifer did look a little scared. She was only 14 and didn't know too much about sex. So slowly she began to open her legs.

To ease Jennifer's nervousness, he massaged her legs a little and slowly she opened her legs a little wider.

Jennifer was scared but a little excited about her very first time.

Then scissorman grabbed his dick and put it between her legs.

Jennifer felt it going in and out of her. It hurt but somehow it felt good too. She squirmed a lot because she was a virgin. She moaned and groaned once again and scissorman loved it.

Scissorman picked up speed and made her squirm harder. Scissorman couldn't resist hearing her scream. That gave him the motive to keep going faster and faster.

Jennifer couldn't stop moaning and groaning and squirming.

And scissorman didn't wanna stop because he loved to hear her scream. "Oh Jennifer! You really got some tight pussy!"

She was amazed at his foul language. She didn't think a little boy like him had such a vocabulary.

"Oh scissorman!...aaaaah!" she screamed.

Scissorman himself was even sweating.

Both were panting like dogs. Both their hearts and bloods were racing from the adrenaline rush. When both reached their climax, scissorman stopped and fell on Jennifer.


	4. ch 3 (part 1) On the Run Again

Jennifer felt a little disgusted by that so she tried to push him off her but scissorman had a grip on her.

"Trying to push me off so you can escape? I don't think so. I can still kill you Jennifer. I just wanted to have a little fun." he said with a creepy smile.

Jennifer felt intimidated but after having sex and having that adrenaline rush she felt like she had power. She felt stronger too. This time Jennifer decided to stop being intimidated and at least try to escape even if she does get killed. Jennifer took her arms, balled up her fists and started punching Dan in the face.

That made Dan mad because he wanted to manipulate her and possibly wind up killing her anyway.

"Get off me! Get off me!" she screamed still punching and trying to move her legs.

Finally Dan stopped being the smooth and charming guy and went back to his true nature.

When Jennifer finally got him off her, she quickly got off the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran to the next room where the TV was.

"Jennifer!" yelled scissorman slashing his scissors.

Still naked, Jennifer ran as fast as she could to a place where scissorman couldn't find her so easily. She ran to the garage where the car was and put her clothes on in there.

Back in the bedroom, scissorman put his shorts back on and went on the hunt for Jennifer once again. He slashed his scissors as he exited the room.

Jennifer knew it wouldn't be long before he found her. She ran inside the car and tried to start it but she forgot one thing…the keys! "Oh no the keys!" Jennifer sighed in frustration and got back out. She hastily looked around for the hidden key. Where was it? Was it in the trunk? In the glove compartment? In the box from the game? On the ground somewhere? Was it even in the garage period? She sure hoped so because scissorman wasn't going to let her off the hook again. Jennifer's heart pounded as she could almost feel his presence. She even started crying again because she was so scared. Jennifer looked all around the car, on the ground, she looked through the boxes and volia! Found it! So without wasting another second, she opened the car door, got in, closed the door, put the keys in the ignition and tried to start it. But for some reason, the car had a hard time starting up. "No!...Come on startup already!"

Back in the main hall where the stairs were, scissorman couldn't figure out where she was. The house was so big, she could be anywhere. 'Was she upstairs, downstairs, on the other side of the house, was she inside the house or outside the house' he thought to himself. And by him thinking about the outside, he wondered if Jennifer knew about the car. So Dan power walked towards that area while still slashing his scissors.

Jennifer tried the key several times before she took it out of the ignition. From there, she put her head on the steering wheel to count to 10 in her head. But it wasn't long before she heard scissorman's scissors slashing together. Jennifer gasped, fastened her seatbelt and tried to hurry up and start the car again. Finally after a couple of times the car started. Now all she had to do was put the car in drive and drive off.

As soon as the car started, Dan came through the door.

Jennifer saw him through the rearview mirror. Quickly she put the gear in drive and pressed on the gas pedal. She drove through the wall just like in the game.

Dan was upset because she knew about the getaway car. He couldn't catch her because he was on foot. But he didn't let it bother him too much because Jennifer was only 14. What did she know about driving anyways?

It was dark outside because it was September 15 and 7:30 in the evening. The car Jennifer was driving was old so the headlights were a little dim. Jennifer didn't know where to go so she was basically driving blindly.….not literally of course. She was going 45mph. The woods had a lot of trees so it was very thick. She did her best to dodge the trees until finally…...BAM! Jennifer hit a tree. The airbags came out and they worked pretty well. Jennifer's head landed in them like a pillow. Luckily, by her having her seatbelt on, her head didn't hit the steering wheel. But the impact of the collision caused her to feel knocked out. So then Jennifer fell back into the seat and fell asleep forgetting about scissorman.

Scissorman, on the other hand, wasn't too far from the house. In fact, all he had to do was follow the car tracks.

Jennifer traveled a good two miles into the woods before crashing.

However as scissorman power-walked through the woods, he got tired and hungry. So he turned back and went back into the house. He dropped his heavy scissors on the garage floor and walked to the kitchen. And just because he put his scissors down didn't mean he gave up, just a temporary stop for now. So in the kitchen, Dan found a large ham, from the game, in the fridge. It was cold and had to be cooked. Being a nine-year-old boy, scissorman was really smart. He turned the oven on the proper temperature and after it preheated, he let it cook. Dan ate himself a happy meal and felt good afterwards. When he finished eating though, Dan didn't feel like going after Jennifer. So scissorman just walked to the bedroom and passed out.

Two hours passed since Jennifer's crash. She woke up with a headache and still feeling sore. She tried to remember what happened and how she winded up where she was at. It was late at night so it was dark and she couldn't see anything. It was really scary to be deep in the woods at night and alone. There weren't any street lights in the woods to guide. She didn't have a compass neither. Jennifer's heart pounded as she didn't know exactly how far she was into the woods nor did she know where scissorman was. "Oh no! I hope scissorman isn't close by!" Jennifer didn't know that Dan was asleep but she didn't take any chances. Jennifer tried to start the car once again but it was completely wrecked and the motor had died out so the car no longer worked. And besides, there's no telling how old that car was. Now what was Jennifer going to do? She didn't have a choice but to get out and walk. But before she could get out she first had to find something to help her see, otherwise she would have to either stay in the car and die or feel her way around the woods. Jennifer slowly turned around because she was so sore and had a headache still. However she couldn't let that stop her from being killed by scissorman. She felt for the glove compartment and used the light from that. The dome light didn't work. She looked around in there and didn't find anything useful. Jennifer looked on the floor on the passenger side and couldn't find anything. Finally she had to feel around in the backseat. There was nothing on the backseats but she found a flashlight on the backseat floor. She was so happy to find one. But now the question was "did it work?" She clicked the switch and it worked. "Yes!" Now all Jennifer had to do was use it to her advantage.


	5. ch 3 (part 2) On the Run Again

It was 9:47 at night and Jennifer struggled as she walked through the woods. Her heart pounded as she didn't know where scissorman could be. And by her having a flashlight that could give her away. But without a flashlight, how would she get around? So she walked and walked and walked not knowing the time nor how far she was into the woods. Jennifer felt that she was far enough from the car and the house to where scissorman wouldn't find her. Jennifer stopped to rest a while. She'd been walking for 20 minutes. She haven't found anything but trees. There had to be an end to this somewhere. It seemed like the woods went on forever. But there's got to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Jennifer was getting hungry herself. She didn't have any snacks and she didn't want to go back to the car because she came too far to turn back. Jennifer rubbed her stomach as it growled. She didn't have a cell phone because it was 1987. At least it wasn't hot and muggy. She flashed her light to see what was around her. And by her being hungry, her headache seemed to get a little worse. By now she didn't feel like moving anymore.

After a quick two-hour nap, Dan woke up. And no, he didn't forget about Jennifer. Now that he rested a little while, Dan jumped off the bed, ran back to the garage, grabbed his scissors and continued his search for Jennifer once again. Scissorman slashed his scissors to let the world know that he was back on duty. He slashed his scissors as he went back into the woods. Since Jennifer drove, all Dan had to do was follow the tracks.

While Jennifer was laying around, she thought she heard a faint slashing of scissors. "Scissorman?" she said to herself. She then remembered about the car and its tracks. She realized that all he had to do was follow the tracks. So without thinking another minute about scissorman, Jennifer struggled to get back up and carried on. This time, Jennifer decided to run through the woods. She didn't feel so scared because she was moving a lot faster. Jennifer was determined to find a way out even though it was dark and scary. Who knows she might find a road! While running Jennifer sometimes tripped and fell but she had to keep going. Her heart pounded as she kept on running. 'When will these woods end' Jennifer thought to herself. Could it be miles? Could it be just a few more yards? Could she already be at the very end? Jennifer was really determined to find the end.

Scissorman, on the other hand, was still slashing his scissors with every step he took. He finally made it to the car and was so thrilled. Dan thought she ran out of gas and gave up. So Dan power walked towards the car but soon realized that the car ran into a tree and Jennifer wasn't in there. But he decided to stab the trunk. What Dan didn't realize was that the car and his scissors were both made of metal. So when Dan tried to stab his scissors into the trunk, it didn't work. Instead the end of his scissors bent a little. Scissorman looked at them and got upset. Now they won't be as effective. This time, scissorman slashed his scissors really hard in anger. He was furious because now he couldn't find her and had no idea which way she went. Scissorman had let her get away. So what was he going to do now?


	6. ch 4 A Little Hope

Jennifer was getting really tired and just about ready to sit down again until she finally found a street. The street was mostly quiet because it was late at night. There was a gas station that was about to close. There were only three cars left there and some of the lights were off. Quickly, Jennifer looked for cars and then ran across the street.

There was a lady that was working there was heading towards the door to lock it. She saw Jennifer running towards her in a panicky way. The lady thought Jennifer was flagging her down to buy some late night snacks. So the lady slowly shook her head implying that the gas station was closed.

"Please! Please help me! There's someone out to kill me!" she cried.

The lady cracked the door open a little to tell Jennifer the store was closed. "Ma'am we're closed." The lady had a country accent.

Jennifer was out of breath when she made it to the door. "Please!...you got to help me!...someone's trying to kill me!"

The lady had a doubtful look on her face and said, "Someone's trying to kill you? Who?"

"There's a boy named Dan with a giant pair of scissors! Please I need to call the police!" she panicked.

"A boy with some giant scissors! Honey you sure you ain't on drugs?" the lady said with a frown.

Jennifer got frustrated because she knew she was telling the truth. She was really upset that the lady didn't believe her. But how could she? A little boy with a giant pair of scissors? It's not Halloween! Jennifer saw the lady's nametag that read 'Sandy'. "Mrs. Sandy I…..I'm telling the truth. There really is a little boy after me with a giant pair of scissors! He's somewhere in the woods and he's after me!" Jennifer looked Sandy straight in the eye indicating that she was serious.

Then Sandy sighed and said, "Oh Lord." She didn't know if she should trust Jennifer or she was lying so she could steal something. But somehow Jennifer had a trustworthy vibe about her so Sandy was kind enough to let her in to call the police. She closed and locked the door behind Jennifer and pointed to the phone.

Jennifer picked up the phone and made her emergency phone call. Afterwards she hung up and looked at Sandy like 'now what?'

"So there really is a little boy trying to kill you?" asked Sandy still in doubt.

Jennifer looked aggravated. "Yes! I know it sounds crazy but (sighs) it's true!"

Sandy stared at Jennifer for a brief moment then started asking questions about this boy with giant scissors.


	7. ch 5 Feelings for the Bad Boy

While Sandy and Jennifer talked about scissorman, he was still in the woods wandering around. 'Where could Jennifer be' he thought to himself. He'd been walking around so much that he became frustrated. He felt like he was lost. Dan wondered where Jennifer was. He couldn't even figure out where he was. So just for the heck of it, Dan just kept on walking and slashing his scissors. It took about 10 minutes for him to finally make it out and to his surprise he found the same gas station as Jennifer. But all the cars, except one, were gone and there were dim lights on inside. Scissorman wondered if Jennifer was in there. But who was he kidding? Of course she was in there! So without thinking, Dan rushed over to the gas station. But as soon as he touched the pavement of the street he heard faint wailing sounds that sounded like sirens. The wailing sounds quickly got louder and blue lights became visible.

While still in the building, Jennifer and Sandy heard the sirens coming.

Jennifer felt relieved that the police came before scissorman did. So she ran to the door and to her horror she saw what she never that was possible. Jennifer gasped. "Oh my God! It's scissorman! Mrs. Sandy look that's him!"

Sandy couldn't believe what she heard. She just had to see scissorman for herself. "Well Lord have mercy! It really is a little boy with a giant pair of scissors! Quick let's go hide before he finds you in here!"

Jennifer followed Sandy to a hiding spot.

Then two police cars stopped in front of the gas station and three policemen, David, John and Max, came out pointing their guns at Dan. Max was the leader. "You are under arrest!" said Max.

Dan looked at all the policemen surrounding him. He couldn't really do anything because all they had to do was shoot him and he was dead. So scissorman didn't have a choice but either to surrender or die.

Jennifer and Sandy peeked through the blinds in a window.

"What are they going to do with him?" whispered Jennifer.

"I don't know. Let's just watch and see." whispered back Sandy.

"Drop your weapon!" commanded David.

Dan was upset because he couldn't do anything. So he loudly slashed his scissors and threw them on the ground. Then scissorman slowly raised his hands up in surrender.

"Now step away from your weapon." he stated.

Scissorman took a few steps back.

Then Max signaled for the others to approach scissorman and check him for any hidden weapons while keeping his gun pointing at scissorman.

Both put their guns away. David headed for scissorman's scissors and John approached scissorman himself.

David got close enough to the scissors, picked them up and carried them back to the car to put them in the truck.

John, on the other hand, got close enough to check Dan. He didn't find anything on him so he got behind him to walk him back to the police car.

When scissorman felt like John was off guard he shoved him so hard with his shoulders and made him fall. But Dan forgot that he was outnumbered.

Then the other two cops, knowing that he's dangerous, shot him right on the spot. They didn't take any chances. They shot him three times each watching him fall to the ground.

Jennifer gasped and hugged Sandy tightly. She couldn't scream. She had never heard gunfire in her life. Neither had she saw someone get shot in front of her.

Sandy hugged Jennifer back and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay sweetie. Everything's gonna be alright."

Jennifer cried on Sandy's shoulders. Even though Dan wanted to kill her she still had feelings for him because they did get intimate. But now scissorman's dead and Jennifer had nothing to fear.


End file.
